


Her Greatest Success

by DesertVixen



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of a future Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Greatest Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



Lady Nassington watched the trio of young ladies enter her parlor, well aware they would likely be the last young ladies she presented to Society. It was tiresome work, but the only other option was to sit back and watch Blanche, the Dowager Lady Lynton, perform that office.

_Not likely_ , she thought. She would not leave their success to their grandmother. 

If it was only Maria Ryde, Blanche’s favorite, Lady Nassington could have done so with a clear conscience. However, she wanted to see Elizabeth Deveril and Lady Catherine Beamish properly launched as well.

It would be her greatest success.


End file.
